


Some Things Are Meant To Be

by thiccassluke



Series: muke blurbs [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccassluke/pseuds/thiccassluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the ending of this is really bad im sorry</p>
    </blockquote>





	Some Things Are Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> the ending of this is really bad im sorry

“You’re drinking already?” Luke shuffled into the living room of his and Michael’s shared apartment, plopping down on the couch next to the older boy. “It’s only quarter after 3. You usually don’t start drinking ‘til like, 5 or 6.” Michael shrugged, taking a sip of his whiskey.

The blond boy jutted out his bottom lip, pouting at Michael, even though he wasn’t looking at him. “Are you alright?” Luke asked, a concerned tone taking over his voice, as he rested his head on Michael’s shoulder. Luke was always concerned about how Michael was feeling. Michael meant the world to Luke, and he always wanted to do everything in his power to make sure that Michael was feeling okay. He never wanted to see the older boy hurt or upset.

Michael placed his empty glass on the table and rested his head atop of Luke’s. “I’m fine, Luke.” Michael reassured his boyfriend, placing his hand on his thigh and giving it a gentle squeeze. Luke looked to Michael through his lashes, giving Michael a look asking if he’s sure without actually saying anything.

That was something the two of them were exceptionally good at. Having conversations without actually speaking, that is. The two boys had known each other for almost their entire lives. They’ve been joined at the hip since the day they met, and it only got worse once they started dating. They can read each other like an open book. They can tell how the other is feeling just by looking into their eyes or reading their facial expression. It freaks out their friends when they’re all hanging out together, and Michael and Luke aren’t sitting next to one another, but you can see them staring at each other, having one of their silent conversations.

“I promise.” Michael placed a kiss to Luke’s hair before he got up, walking into the kitchen. Luke whined at the loss of Michael’s body heat. “Could you bring me a beer on your way out?” Michael turned on his heels and gave Luke a look. “You’re gonna drink with me? At quarter after 3 in the afternoon?” Luke changed his seating positon on the couch, tucking his long lugs up under his butt and sitting cross legged. “Yeah, why not?” He replied, cocking his head to the side a bit. Michael chuckled. “I dunno, but yeah, I’ll bring you one.” Luke shouted back a _thank you_ as he watched Michael round the corner to the kitchen.

The older boy reappeared a minute later, two beers in hand, as he claimed his spot back on the couch. “Thank you very much,” Luke smiled, rolling his tongue on the letter R in _very_. He took the beer from his boyfriend’s hand, immediately taking a swig.

\---

Only about an hour and a half had passed, and both boys had already downed about 3 and a half beers each. It was safe to say that they were slightly too drunk; seeing as it was only 4:30 on a Tuesday afternoon, and both of them had work the next morning. (Michael being a little more drunk than Luke because he had two glasses of whiskey earlier).

Both of them were a mess of tangled limbs, sprawled out over the couch. One of Luke’s legs were tucked under Michael’s as he lay directly on top of the bleach blond boy. Michael’s arms were wrapped around Luke’s middle, hugging him tightly.

The room was quiet, save for the faint sound of the music that Luke had left playing in their bedroom when he came to check on Michael earlier. Since it was winter time, the sun was already beginning to set. Turning the sky an array of different beautiful colors. Luke pushed himself up off his boyfriend, and got to his feet. “Hey!” Michael whined, making grabby hands at Luke, missing his body on top of his.

“I’ll be right back, I just have to go to the bathroom.”

Michael groaned, curling in on himself to keep his body warm until Luke came back.

When Luke returned a couple of minutes later, Michael was lying on the couch; facing the ceiling with his arms folded across his chest. Luke waltzed into the living room- literally waltzed. He turned up the music on his way back into the living room and an old Elvis Presley song was playing. The younger boy walked over to his boyfriend and pulled him up onto his feet. “Luke, come on I was comfortable. What are you do-“ Luke shushed the older boy. “Dance with me.” Luke answered softly. He took Michael’s hands, placing them around his neck then placing his own around Michael’s waist. The sound of Elvis’ infamous “Can’t Help Falling in Love” was drifting throughout the tiny apartment.

It was like a scene from one of those cheesy romance movies. Both boys standing in the middle of their living room floor, slow dancing to one of the most iconic songs. The warm sun shining in through the windows, heating up their once cold skin as they moved lazily, bodies flush together. Luke rested his chin on Michael’s head, tightening his hold around his body.

It was romantic and quiet, until Michael burst into a fit of giggles. Luke pulled away. “The fuck is so funny?” He questioned, quirking on eyebrow.

“This is so fucking corny,” Michael laughed.

Luke pulled away, grip still tight around Michael’s waist, blue eyes looking over every inch of Michael’s face before he too burst into laughter.

“You’re so right, this is corny as hell.” The younger boy agreed. He leaned in, placing a gentle kiss to Michael’s unnaturally pink lips as they were both still laughing.

They were kissing, sort of. In a way it was more bubbly laughter than it was actual kissing. Their mouths were clumsy, and their hands were still holding on tightly to the other. Neither wanted to let go as they continued their slow dance.

The song had changed from Elvis, and now the sound of Aerosmith’s “I Don’t Want to Miss a Thing” was filling the air as they both stood there, bodies as close as they could possibly get. Feeling the others heart beating inside their chest, feeling the tickle of one another’s breathe on their ear or the back of their neck. It was rare moments like this like Luke cherished and never wanted to end. Sure they were both drunk off their asses and were both still giggling, but it was always nice just being able to hold Michael in his arms. He liked that think that Michael liked being in his arms just as much as he liked him being there.

The sun had pretty much set now, and the living room was beginning to grow dark. Luke was humming along to the music in Michael’s ear as he rested is head on the taller boy’s shoulder.

“This song is even cornier,” Michael spoke softly.

Luke didn’t say anything in return, he just held Michael in his arms, never wanting to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this! come say hi to me on [tumblr!](https://thiccassluke.tumblr.com)


End file.
